interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Notes on the Future of Europa
December 19th, 2042: Notes on the Future of Europa - Log Entry by: Ashley Rose Since Newswire posted my articles I've received a lot of correspondence (a LOT of correspondence) from people around the Earth. Thanks everyone! It's really awesome to read all the mail you send me. Except some of them. You know who you are. Stop sending me those pictures Gary, I mean it. Anyway. One of the questions that I've been asked a lot is about what we're going to do once the Athena is settled on Europa. There's a lot of material out there, people! Specifications, detailed plans, and sciency documents detailing exactly how it works. I also realize that probably very few of you are going to bother going to the Archivium in the VR, so I'll just tell you. The Athena is a big ship. I'm sure you all know that by know. It isn't intended to orbit Europa, but more like crash into it. At a controlled speed. I didn't design this. Once it's broken through the ice layer the top part of the ship folds out and forms the base of the colony under the ice and under water. At that point MC Housing and the Maintenance staff will begin constructing the first stage of the colony (expected to take about a month) while we remain in the lower levels of the ship. After that, we'll move up and into the colony itself and the bottom parts of the ship will be cannibalized and turned into smaller ships for SK Mining to move on to mining the other moons and asteroids around Jupiter. That's the layman's way if putting, of course. There's probably a lot more that goes into it. I guess. The other question I get asked a lot is about food, and what we're going to eat. Right now we have about another year's worth of rations and dried/flash frozen "stuff" that the cooks prepare for us, but that's not intended to last forever. I hope not, anyway. I'm getting real tired of cleaning up after Sparky. Yea, I mean you bubble butt. The one who throws up every day. EVERY. DAY. You were so good for like two weeks. What happened? Anyway. One thing that's going to happen once we get established is we are going to start receiving smaller shipments from Earth. Now that we know the actual trip here is possible, some staff (such as the Engineers) will be heading back to Earth, and others coming out here. It's extremely expensive to send people back and forth, compared to unmanned cargo ships, so this won't happen often. However, we are expecting a large contingent of people and supplies from AVC Enterprises about six months after we get up and running. Since SOMEONE just threw up again (third time today!) I'm just going to copy and paste the Wikipedia Article for you all. ---------- AVC Enterprises - "There for You!" AVC Enterprises is a multi-national corporation responsible for a number of key products sweeping across the globe and colonies. Products include agricultural vehicles and machinery, pharmaceuticals, disability aids, animal welfare products and actual agricultural production itself. They are also a key investor into research of these same areas. AVC Enterprises is known for contributing a significant percentage of its profits to animal and children welfare charities. The corporation has maintained a high popularity due to having a strong moral compass demonstrated by the sharing of research, especially in the pharmaceutical business, and a focus on ease of access to medicine over personal profit. The company is run by several key individuals - three siblings, the eldest son Viral Patel managing and balancing the work of his two younger twin sisters: Callisto Patel and Angel Patel. Little is known about the personal lives of the twins, but it is their strong ideologies and passion that drives the business. What is known is that the middle sister, Callisto Patel, has been key in the humanitarian work of the business. Her interviews and public appearances have been few, but much like her slightly younger sister, her unique silver hair and distinctive green eyes had always mesmerised the audience. Soft spoken, her musical voice seemed to capture the soul of the business and thus it has thrived against her subtle direction. Unfortunately, there have been spreading rumours that Callisto Patel has succumbed to a sudden and swift illness. While there have been no official announcements, AVC's headquarters in London recently quietly revealed a heartbreakingly beautiful statue in her honour, which was bathed in a beautiful white glow for ten days last July (2042). The impact of this revelation is uncertain - there was talk that AVC Enterprises had started funding a new arm of its business; a peacekeeping contingent devoted to enforcing many of the ideals AVC holds true. Whether it means preventing poaching of the many endangered species across the globe or to assist in more specific classified missions for enigmatic causes, there is no public information on this yet. Whatever they decided to do next it will certainly be the brainchild of youngest sibling Angel Patel who, while sharing many of the same beliefs mirrored by her older sister's benevolence, has a much more stern businesslike approach to matters. While previously balanced by her sister, questions have now arisen on whether AVC would remain of their current mindset or whether Callisto Patel's sickness or death would see the company move in a different direction with what would likely cause a wide spread and indefinite impact on the globe. ---------- We're expecting AVC to build and maintain sustainable agriculture on the surface of Europa, with the intention of being food self-sufficient within a year. That's right, farms on an ice moon. That along with our on-board cloning nerds pumping out farm animals means no more Tuesday surprise! I cannot even begin to stress how happy this makes me. In addition, they will setup and work with whatever new life forms we find, bacteria or otherwise, to try and unlock medicinal opportunities for people back on Earth. And cats on Europa. Category:Europa Category:AVC Enterprises Category:Athena Category:SK Mining Category:Milton and Crane Housing